Escenas Soundtrack
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: 1. Formidable Stromae: Antes de lograr enamorarlas, debieron de cazarlas y dominarlas, el lobo, Remus atrapará a su pareja, aquella de quien estaba destinado y el vampiro, Lucius al fin logrará morder aquel cuello tan blanco y delicioso, sin tomar en cuenta la trampa que han armado sus parejas, que son más inteligentes de lo que creen, dándoles su más preciado regalo, Draco y Theo.


**_Historia:_**_ Hermione Jane Riddle_

**_Pareja: _**_Remus y Andrómeda; Lucius y Narcissa_

**_Dedicado a: _**_Vanessa love me Forever_

**_Nota: _**_Este es el primero, voy a publicar después de cada capítulo de una historia principal, no presionen, bueno amiga, aquí esta, ya había comenzado con Remus y Andrómeda (APODO URGENTE), pero aquí están ambas parejas. DISFRÚTALO!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena Soundtrack 1 - Formidable (Maravillosa) de Stromae<em>**

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor plateado, sin estrellas ni nubes que opacaran su belleza, pronto sonarían las doce y comenzaría la función, bueno para dos mujeres con un corazón tan oscuro como la noche, solo que sin luna, claro, cada una de ellas tenía a su propia luz, aunque no sería lo apropiado, pues, ellos eran aún más oscuros, especialmente su corazón, ese corazón que prometía venganza, dolor, ira, pero para ellas, solo placer y por qué no?

Amor, ese burdo sentimiento en el que poco a poco habían caído, hasta ya no poder salir, bueno, tampoco es como si lo desearán, estaban muy felices siendo prisioneras de sus propias bestias, porque eso eran, a sus dos hombres no se les podría considerar de otra manera, ni a ellos les gustaría que lo hicieran, ya lo habían comprobado en su propia sangre muchas personas y ellas solo de vista, una muy placentera vista.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta las dos mujeres oyeron el retumbar de las campanadas del reloj, se alejaron del borde del balcón en el que estaban apoyadas y se dirigieron al interior del palacio que compartían con sus esposo, a fin de cuentas las hermanas no deberían de estar separadas y mucho menos los hermanos de sangre, interesante era la historia, pero luego se la contarían a sus hijos, no esta noche.

Al entrar las mujeres compartieron una sonrisa que haría temblar de miedo el corazón de muchos hombres, si antes no se habían desmayado por su deslumbrante belleza. La primera y de en medio de tres hermanas, cabello completamente negro, lacio con pequeñas ondulaciones al final, rozando la cadera, cuerpo de definidas curvas, tapado por no más que un vestido rojo sangre, pegado al busto y suelto hasta la rodilla, sin zapatos, facciones finas, aristocráticas, pómulos altos, labios rojos, el inferior un poco más relleno que el superior, perfectamente mordible, nariz pequeña, piel blanca de albastro sin mancha.

La otra mujer, la menor de las tres hermanas muy parecida a la primera, solo que de cabello dorado y sin ninguna ondulación, largo hasta media espalda, su cuerpo curvilíneo tapado por un vestido del mismo color, pero diferente forma, tapaba sus brazos, pero no sus hombros, hasta la rodilla, sus pies desnudos, la cara más afilada que la otra, los pómulos más altos, la nariz más fina, los labios rosados, ambos de perfecto tamaño, piel blanca, como la porcelana.

Lo único que compartían eran los ojos de color negro, haciendo honor a su apellido: Black, pero en ese momento no era así, los ojos de la mayor eran del color del oro, mientras que los de la menor del color de la sangre. Ambas miradas chocaron y esperaron aquel llamado de los que fueron miserables, antes de ellas, claro está.

**_Formidable, formidable/ _**_Maravillosa, maravillosa, **  
>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable.  
><strong>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos.  
><strong>Formidable **Maravillosa, maravillosa, **  
>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable.**  
>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos._

En otra habitación muy diferente a la que estaban sus parejas, específicamente en un sótano, dos hombres se perdían en una memoria en especifico para poder pasar la noche de luna llena con su pareja, cada luna llena era así, esperar una memoria escogida por sus damas para al fin, poder llamarlas a su encuentro, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados, a que sus parejas tuvieran el control de todo lo que pasaba y aún más, el control sobre sus vidas.

No era que se quejaran, y que nada les podría hacer más felices, eso era lo que necesitaban al ser jóvenes, arrogantes, un poco idiotas, pero por sobre todo solos, alguien que los pusiera a sus pies, necesitaban ser controlados, por el simple hecho que estaban cansados de llevar el control, afuera de su casa ellos podrían ser las cabezas de familia, los domadores por así decirlo, de sus fierecillas, pero puertas para adentro, sus mujeres eran las que llevaban todo, aunque algunas veces, les dejaran creer lo contrario, ambos sabían perfectamente quién llevaba las riendas de la vida y decisiones de ambos.

A excepción de las noches de luna llena, ellas podrían decidir que recuerdo escoger para desatar su bestia interior, ahí ellos tomaban el mando, claro eso no siempre fue así.

**_Eh bébé, oups, mademoiselle/ _**_Cariño, perdón, señorita,  
><strong>Je vais pas vous draguer **no voy a conquistarte,  
><strong>promis juré **te lo prometo,  
><strong>J'suis célibataire **soy soltero  
><strong>et depuis hier putain **desde ayer, joder.  
><strong>J'peux pas faire d'enfant **No podré tener niños  
><strong>mais bon c'est pas **pero bueno..._

El recuerdo comenzó a llegar a su mente, uno en especial y nada esperado, como lo iban a saber, si de acuerdo a ellas era uno que les causaba mucho dolor, tal vez por eso, para enojarlos y que los puedan tener a sus pies toda la noche, grave error.

El recuerdo nada especial para algunas personas, era muy importante para los dos hombres, recuerdo similar, pero no igual, dos peleas, que ahora no tenían ningún sentido, el primer recuerdo golpeó a un hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos castaño, fuerte musculatura, facciones duras, sin llegar a ser tosca, guardando esa gracilidad de su raza en sus movimientos y cara, de pómulos fuertes y ojos que podían llegar a ser tu muerte guardadas en dos capas de largas pestañas, mientras que el segundo recuerdo llegó un poco después que su acompañante.

Alto, pero no tanto como el lobo, de cabello dorado con reflejos plateados, largo hasta los hombros, de musculatura grácil y fuerte, con la característica aristocracia de su raza, a demás de los ojos color mercurio, tan fríos como la nieve, y a veces tan cálidos como el sol. Pómulos fuertes, facciones finas y masculinas, con colmillos resaltando de su dentadura.

Sendas sonrisas se podían ver en sus caras, cambiadas en un segundo por un rictus de dolor y una mano acompañando la cabeza, ambos hombres sentados mirando el espejo que los separaba de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus parejas.

**_Eh reviens !/ _**_Eh, vuelve! **  
>5 minutes quoi **Solo 5 minutos  
><strong>j't'ai pas insulté **no te he insultado,  
><strong>j'suis poli, courtois** soy educado y cortés  
><strong>Et un peu fort bourré** y estoy jodido.  
><strong>et pour les mecs comme moi** No querrás tener nada que ver  
><strong>Vous avez autre chose à faire **con los chicos como yo,  
><strong>vous m'auriez vu hier **Ojalá me hubieras visto ayer_

Una luna muy parecida a la de esa noche, alumbraba suavemente una torre de color negro, era parecida, por el simple hecho, de que por más que fuera un milímetro ya estaba cambiando de fase, con ella un muchacho, bueno en esos instantes un hermoso lobo color negro, dejando resaltar solo un par de ojos color ámbar, al segundo aullaba a la luna, rogando para que al fin su compañera lo aceptara, o bueno la encontrará, él solo sabía que ya la conocía, y ella ya conocía su secreto, no sabía porque no lo acepaba.

Con un rugido, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, hasta que no tuviera a su compañera, le seguiría doliendo como el infierno, sus amigos ya no corrían con él y en el bosque prohibido, no podía estar en paz ya que todos se encontraban con una pareja y él no, el tiempo de celos olía en el aire, y él como en anteriores años le tocaría pasarlo solo o en el caso encerrado y oculto en una cueva, que pena se daba a sí mismo.

Eliminó los pensamientos, o bueno su bestia los eliminó y tomó el control, un aullido aún más fuerte que el anterior broto desde su pecho y su hocico lo expulso, dejando atrás todo y siguiendo sus instintos, la bestia comenzó a correr, ahuyentando a todos las criaturas del bosque, refugiándose lejos en sus hogares, protegiéndose.

El lobo soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su propio hogar, un claro con dos cascadas a cada lado de él, arboles rodeándolo y cómo pared una gran pared de roca, que solo él podía escalar, llegando a una cueva en el tope.

Gruño al sentir un olor diferente al suyo dentro del claro, sus pelos se erizaron y apoyándose en sus patas traseras se irguió en toda su estatura, para luego dejarse caer, rugiendo en un eco que resonó por todo el bosque, pero el olor persistía, acercándose pudo percibir otro olor que lo encantó, un olor demasiado cercano al anterior que había podido percibir, como en un hechizo se dejó guía por él. En el que se había vuelto su olor favorito, denotaba terror y dolor, no le gustó. Para nada.

Tomando su pose de caza, se acercó al lugar, detrás de un árbol, su vista privilegiada ya que podía ver todos los colores que lo rodeaban y con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, observó la escena, un mino tauro, que pronto sería solo polvo, tenía acorralada en contra del árbol una figura que él no podía observar, esta figura sollozaba a través de la mano que cubría su boca, la legua del ser lamía lujuriosamente toda la extensión del cuello, una piel cremosa como pudo observar, la figura giro la cabeza y el lobo, cayo, o bueno quedó hechizado por esa mirada, tan azul como el mismo mar.

Pero eso también lo incentivo a darle un golpe al mino tauro que lo mando al suelo, el sucio animal gruño y se paró al instante, pero no era un rival para el licántropo que levantando a la mujer corrió a través de los árboles hasta llegar al claro, dejándola suavemente en el suelo pudo observar un destello de cabello negro, cubierto por la sangre que emanaba de la cabeza, gruñendo volvió a correr hacia a donde había dejado el mino tauro, este se había levantado, esperándolo, pero el licántropo no estaba para eso.

Saltando aterrizo perfectamente sobre la espalda de la criatura, mordiendo su cuello, inyecto el veneno natural de su raza, pero no le bastó, ese animal había profanado un cuerpo que era de ÉL, solo era suyo, enceguecido por la ira, le arranco ambas piernas y dejándolo en el suelo, mordió y arrancó los brazos, los gritos de dolor deleitaban a una expectante del acto, oculta entre las sombras.

El lobo al fin arrancó la cabeza del animal con un grito furioso, limpio su hocico, para que no hubiera ni un rastro de aquel que intento dañar algo suyo, al fin giro su cabeza para verle, a aquella mujer por la que había matado en total conciencia y no le quedaba ningún remordimiento de ello.

La miro, apoyada en un árbol, como en un hechizo sus ojos dorados la hipnotizaron, extendiendo el cuello en señal de sumisión, se separó del árbol, el lobo tomó una pose de caza, al estar a penas a milímetros, el lobo rasgó lo poco que quedaba de la bata, que cubría un simple camisón, dejándola ahí, se a acercó y posando las garras en el árbol detrás busco ese lugar para marcarla, gruñó y abriendo el hocico la mordió.

La mujer se sostuvo del cuello del animal, acercándolo inconscientemente, no sentía dolor, solo un indescriptible calor recorriéndole, de repente sintió como el cuerpo que había estado abrazando cambiaba a uno más fino y flexible, de repente sintió cómo su propio cuerpo cambiaba, pero no le importó, solo le importaba ese beso que le obsequiaban, bueno un hocico se lo estaba dónde, pero al ser su primer beso, le supo mucho más dulce que de cualquiera que le hubieran dado, pero no le bastó y con sus nuevos colmillos, lo mordió de la misma manera que él.

En el lugar en el que habían estado una mujer y una bestia, ahora solo se encontraban dos lobos, uno blanco y el otro negro, correteando por el bosque y aullando a la luna.

**_Où j'étais/ _**_cuando era_

**_Formidable, formidable/ _**_Maravillosa, maravillosa, **  
>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable. **  
>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos. **  
>Formidable **Maravillosa, Maravillosa_

_**Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable**_/_tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable. _

_**Nous étions formidables/ **Éramos maravillosos. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Eh tu t'es regardé **¿Pero te has visto?  
><strong>tu t'crois beau **Te crees muy guapo **  
>Parce que tu t'es marié **porque te has casado. **  
>Mais c'est qu'un anneau mec **Pero no es más que un anillo,**  
>t'emballes pas **no te emociones._

Cielo despejado, perfecto viento, un hermoso día para una boda, lastima que no fuera la suya, porque sí, la dejo ir por baboso, sin ofenderse a si mismo, claro está.

Gruñendo separó aquellos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era tener una grandes ganas de ir hacia la bendita recepción, asesinar el novio, secuestrar al cura y luego rogar a la novia por otra oportunidad. Maldito orgullo. Alejándose de la ventana, entró a la habitación a la que se había colado o más bien al habitación que le habían asignado para la recepción en medio de una isla que se encontraba en medio de la nada.

Mirando con repulsión el traje pulcramente doblado y estirado sobre su cama, volteó al oler un olor...raro. Oh, por Dios, era el olor de su mejor amigo, mezclado íntimamente con la dama de honor y hermana mayor de la que había sido su pareja.

La noche anterior lo había desafiado a que la reclamará, el no había hecho caso y ahora se arrepentía, mirando las caras botellas de vino apoyadas sobre la mesa de noche en al habitación, la más fea que había, cortesía de su querida Narcissa, una cama simple, dos mesitas de noche a cada la do de esta, una ventana y un armario, era lo único que había, en un minúsculo espacio, si al idea de embriagarse resultaba muy tentadora.

Tomando una botella y vestido solamente con una bata de noche, comenzó a beber, al paso de la cuarta botella, aún no se embriagaba, comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando al fin comenzaba a sentir ese ligero mareo, alrededor de la octava botella, dos manchones entraron azotando a puerta de la habitación y perturbando su estado de embriaguez.

-Pero qué dem...? -comenzó mientras se incorporaba en la cama, dejando su pecho al descubierto ya que la bata se había movido de lugar.

-Eres un idiota -gruño una figura de cabello oscuro, mientras una cachetada sonaba en la habitación.

-Y egocéntrico -resonó otra cachetada esta vez de una pelinegra.

-Un idiota egocéntrico -gruño al primera figura dándole otra cachetada que pareció despertarlo completamente.

-Bellatrix, Andrómeda, se pude saber que hacen aquí? -casi gritó Lucius, tocándose las mejillas y mirando a las dos futuras damas de honor, con vestidos espantosos de color amarillo chillón escogidos por al tradicional familia del novio.

-Venimos a hacerte recapacitar -habló Bellatrix después de unos minutos, su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos chispeando de furia- Para que vuelvas con Narcissa.

-Su boda va ser en menos de dos horas -susurró Andrómeda, mirándolo- Tienes exactamente diez minutos para ir, besarla, convertirla y llevártela, hasta que se clamen las cosas y esta familia de locos al fin se olvide de mi hermana.

-Haber si entiendo bien, quieren que me fugue con su hermana a las puertas de su boda -al ver el asentimiento con la cabeza de ambas hermanas, suspiró resignado, conocía perfectamente le carácter de las Black- Cuándo fue que dijeron?

-Ahora -gritaron con una sonrisa triunfal, sacándolo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara estupefacta del futuro esposo de su hermana- Uff, lo logramos, ahora a esperar por el espectáculo.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, hubiera regresado por donde vino corriendo, la sonrisa y mirada en ambas mujeres era capaz de hacerte temblar y tener pesadillas el resto de tu vida.

En otra habitación...

-Narcissa -grito Lucius al verla sentada en el balcón a punto de saltar, o eso creía él- Loca, como se te puede ocurrir saltar, que no piensas.

-Lucius...-dijo ella mirándolo como se paseaba en bata por toda su habitación, chocando con varios muebles y casi resbalando con la alfombra que cubría el piso.

-No, claro que no lo pensaste, no pensaste ne tu familia, ni en tus sobrinos -siguió murmurando, pero Narcissa logró captar algo de la última parte- Ni pensaste en mi.

-Lucius...-pero le volvió a interrumpir, ella ya zapateaba en las mismas condiciones que el susodicho, solo que mientras su bata era blanca, la de él era color borgoña.

-Peor eos no importa más, porque nos vamos a ir y el mentecato de tu futuro esposo nunca más te volverá a ver o a tocar, o siquiera respirar tu mismo aire -un hueco se formaba debajo de sus pies- O...

Lucius al fin se calló de la mejor manera con un beso apasionado sobre sus labios, dejándose llevar por las manos que lo guiaban hacia el cuelo de la mujer, apoyo todo sus ser ne el cuerpo más pequeño, lamiendo el cuello de su pareja, la mordió provocando un alarido de placer, su sangre era tan adictiva, pero paró, no la quería lastimar, cogiéndola en brazos y saltando por la ventana, corrió hacia el bosque donde la depositó suavemente sobre un montículo de hierba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en frente del sol que se ocultaba en las nubes se besaron por primera vez en su nueva vida juntos por la eternidad.

**_Elle va t'larguer comme elles/ _**_Ella te dejará**  
>le font chaque fois **como siempre hacen todas.  
><strong>Et puis l'autre fille**Y qué ocurre con la otra chica,**  
><strong>_**_tu lui en as parlé_/**_la has mencionado?**  
><strong>_**_Si tu veux je lui dis_/ **_Si quieres yo se lo cuento**  
><strong>_**_comme ça c'est réglé_/ **_para que todo quede claro.**  
><strong>_**_Et au p'tit aussi_/ **_Y al niño también**  
><strong>_**_enfin si vous en avez_/ **_si es que tienes uno._

**_Attends 3 ans, 7 ans_/ **Espera tres años o siete  
><strong><em>et là vous verrez si c'est<em>/**_y ya verás si es_

El recuerdo se cortó de repente causándoles un ligero mareo, pero sintiéndose listos comenzaron a seguir el olor de sus parejas, dándose cuenta de que estas ya les llevaban la delantera y por mucho.

Ellas no lo iban a esperar, hasta que se decidieran y por qué no, tomaron la delantera, con unas sonrisas en la cara y un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, asintieron y saltaron por el balcón, recordando una noche similar, con exactamente las mismas acciones pero diferente propósito, si el recuerdo que ellas deseaban ya había golpeado a sus dos bestias, pronto las vendrían a cazar.

Y ellas ya se encontraban deseándolo, porque así tal vez, volvieran a recibir aquel tesoro que había iluminado de vida sus corazones, no estaban dispuesta a volver a dejar ir esa oportunidad, por fin sus parejas lo habían aceptado y viendo los resultados de la vez anterior, no dudaron en ayudarlas, solo que ellos no sabían cuando sería, solo sabían que pasaría, esta vez estaban prevenidos.

**_Formidable, formidable_/ **_Maravillosa, maravillosa,_  
><em><strong>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable._  
><strong><em>Nous étions formidables<em>/ **_Éramos maravillosos._  
><strong><em>Formidable<em>/ **_Maravillosa, maravillosa,  
><strong>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable,**  
>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos._

**_Et petite, oh pardon, petit/ _**_Y pequeña, perdón, pequeña,_  
><strong><em>Tu sais dans la vie _**_Sabes que en esta vida_  
><strong><em>y'a ni méchant ni gentil_**_no hay personas buenas ni malas._  
><strong><em>Si maman est chiante _**_Si mamá es tan pesada_  
><strong><em>c'est qu'elle a peur d'être mamie _**_es porque tiene miedo de ser abuela._  
><strong><em>Si papa trompe maman _**_Si papá le pone los cuernos_  
><strong><em>c'est parce que maman vieillit, tiens _**_es porque mamá está envejeciendo._

Tal vez era ese miedo por el que casi lo dejan, pero gracias a alguien muy especial, no lo hicieron, más por voluntad de ellas, que de ellos.

Una noche, la temporada de celo, las mujeres no tomaron al poción que sus maridos le daban puntualmente cada mes, si ellos no querían tener un bebe, pues ella lo harían aceptarlo, tomando las respectivas formas de la raza a la que pertenecían, ambas mujeres salieron a correr al bosque, sus parejas las persiguieron pero en una cruz cada mujer tomo un camino diferente, las bestias detrás suyo gruñeron en advertencia, pero no les importó , si querían que su plan funcionase, tenían que cazarlas, y ellas no se los iban a poner tan fácil.

Corriendo, la una ya en forma de lobo y la otra saltando entre las copas de los árboles, un golpe las bajo, a ambas, de repente se vieron sostenidas por una fuerza mucho mayor, gruñeron, pero este se unió al aullido de los dos hombres que se deleitaban viendo a sus presas, el lobo la trepo a su lomo y corrió hacía la cascada, mientras el vampiro corría hacia el manantial escondido al otro lado del camino.

Durante toda la noche solo se oyeron varios sonidos que mostraban el celo de ambas parejas (aún es muy pronto para un lemmon, pero ya vendrá, no soy santa, no el fic tampoco;)

A la luz del amanecer, un lobo dentro de una cueva despertó notando un cambio en la figura o bueno en el olor de la figura de su lado, gruñendo, el lobo negro se desperezó, mirando cautelosamente a la loba blanca recostada en su lado, acercó su nariz, pasándola por al cabeza. Nada. Por el cuello y lomo. Nada, hasta que lo descubrió en el vientre, un nuevo sonido se oía, algo suave, pero diciendo que estaba ahí.

El lobo aulló de felicidad, sin despertar a su compañera, pero poco a poco la parte humana tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba y asustado retrocedió, no sería raro si se fuera antes, algunas veces lo hacia, lamiendo la mejilla de la loba, huyó.

En medio del camino, percibió el olor de su compañero, pero este estaba alterado, al verse, el poco color de las mejillas del vampiro desapareció completamente, lo habían entendido, no sabían si pasar de la ira a a la tristeza o de la tristeza a la desesperación o de la furia al dolor.

Huyeron por el bosque Prohibido, evitando sus pensamientos y aún más los llamados y ruegos de sus parejas que ya habían despertado, no hicieron caso al llamado y un dolor agudo los golpeó en el pecho, su hijo o hija sentía su rechazo, porque eso era lo que había en el vientre de sus parejas. Un nuevo cachorro.

Ello sabían que no lo podrían hacer, nunca tuvieron un ejemplo de un buen padre, o ni siquiera de un padre, como los educarían o criarían, no estaban listos, preparados o predispuestos para poder mantener a un cachorro, no estaban listos y ellas debieron de haberlo aceptado.

La furia venció todos los demás sentimientos y corrieron de vuelta, sus dos mujercitas estaban sentadas juntas, en su forma de humana, gruñendo cada quién se llevó a la suya.

-No tenías el derecho -gruño el vampiro a Narcissa- No tenía porque decidir algo así.

-Yo ya no podía esperar más, entiéndelo -gimió la mujer, pero Lucius solo al miraba, sintiendo de nuevo esa confusión de sentimientos al escuchar el corazón de esa parte de ella y de...él.

-Claro, pero seguro que lo tramaste, sabes lo que fue enterarme de eso -el viento mecía el cabello rubio del vampiro que se encontraba en su gloriosa desnudez, sin pudor, para qué, si solo estaba Narcissa, y ella ya lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

-Lo entiendo -murmuró cayendo de rodillas en la hierba, igualmente desnuda, con la mirada baja, pero de repente la levantó, mostrándose orgullosa- Pero te contaré que no importa, si no lo quieres aceptar, bien, yo lo puedo sacar adelante, no te necesito.

El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la tensión palpable ne cada movimiento, aunque en ese instante no se realizara ninguno, con la última frase, Lucius reaccionó, no la podía dejar así, menos con...eso, en su interior.

-Muy bien, lo haremos, pero no esperes que lo trate como u hijo -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin ver la sonrisa de esperanza y desafío que adornaba el rostro de Narcissa, a ella no le decían no.

A medio camino se volvieron a encontrar con su hermana y el lobo, ambos con una capa, entregándoles un par igual, ambos hombres se adelantaron y ellas se juntaron, el plan había funcionado, dejando salir una risita, siguieron su camino.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y al verlas riendo, se dieron cuenta de que no importaba que hicieran, nunca se arrepentirían de algo que las involucrara, desacelerando el paso, tomaron por al cintura a su respectiva pareja, acariciando inconscientemente su vientre por encima de la capa.

**_Pourquoi t'es tout rouge/ _**_¿Por qué te ruborizas?_  
><strong><em>Ben reviens gamin _**_Ven aquí, chica._  
><strong><em>Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous _**_¿Y qué os ocurre a todos,_  
><strong><em>à me regarder comme un singe ? Vous _**_que me miráis como a un mono?_  
><strong><em>Ah oui vous êtes saint, vous _**_Ah, que sois unos santos,_  
><strong><em>Bande de macaques _**_¡panda de simios!_  
><strong><em>Donnez moi un bébé singe, il sera _**_Dame un bebe, y él será_

Porque al final, solo por estar con ellas, el tiempo, su ser, su aspecto, la vida en si era simplemente maravilloso, no importaba que, porque fueron, son y siempre serían maravillosos.

**_Formidable, formidable/ _**_Maravillosa, maravillosa,**  
>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable.**  
>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos.**  
>Formidable **Maravillosa, maravillosa,  
><strong>Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable **tú eras maravillosa, yo era un miserable,**  
>Nous étions formidables **Éramos maravillosos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las parejas disponibles para más one-shots con canción que puedan participar en el torneo son:<em>**

_-Tom y Elena, Lucius y Narcisa, Bellatrix y Sirius (ambos malos), James y Lily (vivos aquí), Remus y Andromeda (ambos malos), Draco y Hermione, Harry y Tory (Astoria, igual a futuro)._

**Para ver las fotos de esta y otras historias, vayan a mi perfil, donde esta el link para mi página en Facebook, me cerraron la otra página...**


End file.
